An over-pronation of a foot and ankle may lead to a fallen arch and splayed foot, described as pes planus, or partial dislocation of a talus (a bony structure of an ankle). This may result in a dysfunctional foot, which may cease to use a normal biomechanics. A dysfunctional gait cycle involving a pronated push-off may lead to an additional dysfunction/compensation such as a progressive pain and injury brought on by a potential bunion formation, progressive knock-knees, inwardly rotated hips, as well as a back dysfunction.
Previous attempts to address these problems have supported the foot and/or ankle by changing a weight bearing foot position during gait. This, however, further enhances the dysfunctional gait cycle rather than addressing the dysfunctional biomechanics of the foot.